Glacies
Encyclopedia Entry: Ice elementals that wield the power of ice and cold. They are embodiment of the powerful energy of the “ice queen” who rules the snowy region, and they’re her loyal servants. The succubus’ energy gives all monsters the nature of a succubus, but in their case, it is frozen by the “ice energy” that forms them. They don’t have the love and desire for human men that most monsters possess by nature. Even when dealing with men, they are as cold as ice, and take a stern attitude. They don’t take an interest beyond what is necessary. They are fueled by human spirit energy and they do attack humans, but unlike other monsters, they don’t milk out spirit energy through sexual intercourse. The cold generated by the energy that they release around them chills the human heart while stealing spirit energy from the body at the same time. All glacies have received orders from the ice queen to not kill humans, and the cold doesn’t rob people of their lives. However, those who have had their hearts chilled by this cold will be overcome with an unbearable feeling of loneliness and isolation, and they’ll end up longing for warmth and affection from the opposite sex. If a man in a state like that encounters another monster, he’ll want warmth and affection so badly that he’ll cling to her and offer up his own body. Also, chilled monsters are affected in the same way. In order to warm up their chilled hearts, they’ll want to have even more sex than normal with men or their husband if they have one. Their nature is as cold as ice, but if they stay with a man for a long period of time, remain in physical contact, and keep taking in energy from him, then their succubus energy will activate, and that which was once frozen will start to melt gradually. Along with that, their frozen heart will also melt, and they’ll gradually begin to treat the man more softly. As their interest in the male individual blossoms, a monster’s love and desire thaws out. Although bewildered by the changes in herself, before long she will seek the man's warmth, and long to be joined with him, and then, if she takes in spirit energy directly through sex or a kiss, her heart will be completely melted by the heat, and she’ll awaken as a “monster.” Once the succubus’ energy gets nicely melted, it completely mixes with the ice energy, and it will probably never freeze again due to their love and desire for their always warm husband. By lying with a man, exchanging love and pleasure, and having hot spirit energy poured directly into their body, the monster’s joy is thawed, and once they know it, their body and heart will no longer accept spirit energy stolen through the cold, that’s cold like ice. They’ll start trying to get all their spirit energy through hot sex with their husband. Additionally, although they have a body of cold ice, their body grows warmer in proportion to the admixture with the succubus’ energy. Once their body has been completely thawed, it’s said to feel gently warm like human skin. Image Gallery glacies 1.jpg Category:Mamono Category:Elemental Family Category:Snowy Region